1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel, more particularly, an organic light emitting display panel that can operate in mirror and display modes, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image using light emitting pixels. An organic light emitting display device includes pixels having an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits light of a wavelength band that depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED includes an organic material corresponding to one of a red color, a green color, and a blue color. The organic light emitting display device displays an image by mixing the colored lights emitted by the organic materials.
Recently, demands for display devices that can operate in both mirror and display modes have increased. However, such a dual-mode display may exhibit a lower display quality than a single-mode display.